Terminals having image sensor arrays are known for use in decoding of bar codes and output of decoded messages. Image sensor arrays are becoming available in forms having increasing numbers of pixels.
The availability of higher density image sensor arrays having an increased number of pixels, while providing certain advantages, can also present challenges. With image sensor arrays having increasing numbers of pixels, frames of image data captured with use of such terminals have increasing numbers of pixel values. While a greater number of pixel values generally means an image representation with a higher resolution, the higher resolution can result in increased processing delays associated with locating of features represented within a frame.